1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system, a communication method and a communication terminal apparatus and, in particular, to a communication device, a communication system and a communication method of specifying the other party of communication between a plurality of devices connected by wireless communication and a communication terminal apparatus for relaying information in transmitting information among communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No.6-71327 discloses a recording apparatus, which controls a printer so as to read image information from a detachable memory in which the image information is stored in advance to print image information selected by a setting device. However, since the recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-71327 cannot transfer image information without using a detachable memory, a variety of recording media such as a smart medium, a compact flash, a PC card, a multimedia card and a floppy disk are used in recent years. Thus, it is necessary to provide an interface for each recording medium and to insert and pull out the recording medium, which makes the recording media inconvenient for use.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-191226 discloses an image print system, an image apparatus and a print apparatus, with which, when a digital camera and a printer communicates via a communicating device of infrared ray to print and output an image photographed by the digital camera, a print data conversion software and image data are transmitted from the digital camera by infrared ray, the print data conversion software received by the printer is activated on the printer and the received image data is converted to print data by the print data conversion software. Since these image print system, image apparatus and print apparatus use infrared ray with strong directivity in communication, it is necessary to cause infrared ray emitting and receiving portions of a digital camera and a printer to oppose each other with a predetermined distance between them, which makes them inconvenience for use.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-221966 discloses an image communication system, which is capable of reducing a communication time and costs by reducing an amount of data flowing on a wireless communication line with higher costs and a slower communication speed compared with a wire communication line if facsimile is transmitted from a wireless communication terminal via a wireless communication network. This image communication system simply performs relay transfer for transmitting data from an inexpensive communication network in order to reduce communication costs of bulk image data.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-149309 discloses a digital image information accumulation system and a method thereof, which is capable of obtaining a lot of digital image information even with a portable terminal having less memory capacity and easily accessing the image information later to transfer it to the portable terminal. If this digital image information accumulation system and the method thereof are used, there is an advantage that data of a portable terminal is transferred to an installed terminal at a high speed and the transferred data is temporarily stored in the installed terminal and then transmitted to a communication line, whereby a user of the portable terminal is not required to wait in front of the installed terminal until the transmission is completed.
However, there is an inconvenience in that a user cannot easily confirm by any method whether or not the data temporarily stored in the installed terminal has been surely transmitted.